What To Do In Case Of Imprinting
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Sequel to Becoming a Wolf, Jake finds true love. Or does he? i still suck at summaries, but you still need to read this, otherwise i'll DIE! Warning, Male/Male, if you don't like it, don't read it! rated t for language. If anyone would like to tak over and write a better ending, it's up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok, i didn't exactly get a whole bunch of reviews, but i was just as excited to publish as the three people who reveiwed(THNX SOOOOO MUCH TO IS_SIMPLE, MIONEEWRITER, AND RENESMEE1267) were to read it. soooooo, taaa-daaaaaaa, the sequel to Becoming A Wolf, What To Do In The Emergency Situation Of Imprinting! i reeeeeeally hope you guys like it, and as always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! not many people are probably reading this, but if you are reading it, PLEASE, reviews make me feel SOOOO good about myself! i need feedback, so if you loved it, or if you hated it, or if you feel your taco needed more hot sauce, TELL MEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE, like i said before, everybody else has hundreds of reviews, i have FIVE! that's right people, FIVE, the same number as fingers on your hand! so, without further ado, read the story, rate it, and REVEIW! here you are! :)**

* * *

><p>Jake loved pack life. He loved the pure, raw instincts of the wolf, he loved the speed. But most of all, he loved the sense of being part of something, rather than floating alone in life. The pack was just like a family, and family can never reject you, no matter what you do. Any one of the pack members would do anything for him, and he found that he would do anything for anyone of them, especially his best friends, Embry and Quil.<p>

And the greatest thing was they loved him, and everything about him, even the fact that he was gay. Why wouldn't they love him? He was their brother. And besides, Paul and Jared were gay; they had no problem with them. There was only one thing he didn't love; the fact that if Sam told him to do something, he had to do it. As in, literally, he had no choice in the matter, a wolf had to obey his Alpha. Although Sam rarely ordered anyone to do anything, the fact that he could still bothered Jake.

And then of course, there was Leah. Leah…. Leah was a whole other type of girl. Jake had met the "my-poop-smells-like-roses type girl," the "low-self-esteem type girl," and the "I-don't-like-you type girl," but he had never met a girl like Leah. She was a bitch. She was rude to everybody, she called Jake "gay boy," she hated everyone who's name wasn't Leah, and never wanted to do anything if anyone else wanted to it. Jake loved her. Leah was tough, she didn't take crap form anybody, and, although she was very rude towards Jake, if anybody said anything to Jake that she didn't like, she jumped down their throats, cussing them out like nobody else could. It was as if she had taken Jake under her wing, and she treated him like she treated her little brother.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could upset Jake while Leah was there. It was like Leah was his rock, his main basis of comfort after someone at school had told everyone about Jake's orientation after seeing Jake kiss a boy at a party.

See, Jake had gone to a party and had gotten(gasp) drunk. Not only did Leah yell at him for hours for being so stupid, Jake had found out that he had made out with a boy at the party named Mike Newton. Jake had known Mike a little before the party, and he supposed that there were worse people to kiss while your drunk, he had been very upset when it had gotten out to everybody that he was gay.

After that, he couldn't go to school without getting made fun of. Some of his former friends had even taken a dress and put it in his gym locker, stealing his clothes and hoping he would wear it because it was against the rules to wear your gym clothes outside of gym. This was when Leah had started to be there for Jake, beating the crap out of one of the guys who had pulled the prank, and lending Jake some of her more guy-ish clothes that she kept on hand at school in case something happened to her clothes(like getting really pissed and phasing.) He had been extremely lucky in the fact that the clothes had actually used to be Sam's, and that Leah hadn't gotten them when they were dating, so they fit him just fine, if just a tad bit small, clinging to his skin. He had felt uncomfortable about but Leah had reassured him that he looked "hot" in the clothes.

Of course Jake had gotten made fun of for the clothes, but by the end of the day, Jake was so happy to have a friend like Leah, (who screamed at anyone who said anything negative to Jake,) that he just didn't care.

And lately, Jake had kind of taken to Leah's, "your-not-going-to-fuck-up-my-day" mood; nothing could dampen Jake's spirits as he trotted around the treaty border, going at a fairly leisurely pace because he knew nothing would happen.

But he was wrong. Something did happen. And it was a disaster when it did.

See, werewolves do this funny thing called imprinting. It was supposed to be rare, but most of the pack had already done it. Sam had imprinted on Emily; Jared and Paul had imprinted on each other; Quil had imprinted on Clair, Emily's little cousin. Really, that just left Jake and Embry, Seth, and Leah, something that terrified the boys. Leah didn't really care, in fact, she wanted to imprint, but this did nothing to change the boys point of view on it. The other's assured them imprinting was great, but to Jake, it was just another way of having your freewill taken away, like having to listen to the Alpha. Seth tried not to go out much, but Embry, well, he mostly hid in his house unless he was on patrol or had to go to school.

Jake didn't go to such extreme measures, but if he continued being friends and hanging out with Bella like he had, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Because eventually, he would've seen him anyways.

So, like I said before, Jake was on patrols when he picked up on a scent. It was on the opposite side of the treaty border, so really the perpetrator didn't do anything wrong. But Jake was bored, and wanted something to do, o he followed the trail, noting without any real interest that it didn't actually smell too bad. Kind of like orange juice, Jake's favorite drink.

Once he got to the end of the trail, his fur bristled. The leech was still there! Jake watched in awe as the vampire took down a fully grown mountain lion, somehow managing to keep the cat's claws away from his still impeccably clean clothes. The vampire chuckled to himself as he played with the animal, allowing it to fight before bringing its neck to his lips, which Jake couldn't see, as he could only see the back of the man.

The cat screamed as it continued to fight for its life. Jake whimpered in sympathy as he imagined the immense pain the animal must have been feeling. This caught the vampire's attention, who whipped around, snarling.

When Jake saw the vampire's face, his heart stopped. Such perfection! He stared for a second, admiring the full pink lips with blood flowing over them, dripping down the chin. The eyes were a deadly black, framed by a plaster white face that was topped with deep, dark hair. It was as if gravity didn't hold Jake to the earth anymore; this man, this vampire did.

Then Jake snapped to, realizing that the vampire might attack him if he didn't know Jake wouldn't hurt him. He whipped around, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Then, "Come back!" the sweet voice called to Jake. It was a rough, manly voice, but yet softer than silk and sweeter than honey. He stopped dead in his tracks. His love, his imprint; he was calling Jake! Jake had to go, it was as if the vampire had just as much power over Jake as Sam did. Jake ran back, tail tucked between his legs in nervousness, but wagging in a slightly subdued way because he was happy to see the vampire's face again.

The man quietly regarded Jake for a moment, then said, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Jake nodded his head. "Your huge! What are you, the Alpha?" he asked in awe. Jake shook his head, feeling pride that the vampire was impressed with his size. "Well, you must be the Beta, at least, your too big to be anything else." The vampire looked around, then picked up a branch. Jake's heart leapt into his throat in fear; would his imprint try to hurt him?

But the man smiled, saying, "Do you want to play?" Jake chuckled, well, giggled really, a rumbling noise deep in his chest as he nodded his head. He wasn't supposed to do this; playing fetch was banned for the werewolves, because it supposedly demeaned werewolves. "We are protectors, not pets," Sam had explained in his deep, Alpha voice. But Jake didn't care. His imprint wanted to play, so he was going to play.

"Ok, get ready," the man said before flinging the branch deep into the forest behind Jake. Jake whipped around and ran as fast as he could after the branch, catching it before it hit the ground speeding it back to the vampire, who had turned around and started to walk away. The branch fell out of Jake's mouth as he whimpered.

"Oh, your back?" the man asked in surprise as he turned around. Jake's head dipped low, his nose touching the ground. His imprint had tried to leave him, was there something wrong with him? The vampire frowned, saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left, it's just, my girlfriend's calling; you caught me at a bad time. But I'll throw it one more time, if you want." Jake eagerly nodded his head, and the vampire picked up the branch, throwing it into the forest once more. Jake caught it even quicker this time, hurrying back to make sure his dark-haired angel hadn't left. He hadn't.

"Heh, ok, now I have to go. I can come back tomorrow, if you want to play again?" Jake nodded, whining in anticipation. "Ok, now. I'm going. Your not going to follow me home, are you?" the vampire asked, smiling. Jake shook his head, laughing again, although his heart was breaking because his imprint had a girlfriend and was leaving him for her. He then turned and ran home, leaving Jake standing alone in the forest. He whined, then sat down. He felt like crying, but at the same time, he felt like he could fly. Wryly, he thought of the song, "I Believe I Can Fly," playing it over and over in his head, in his heart. How funny it was that the worst day in his life was also the best. It was the best because he had fallen in love, but it was also the worst because he had fallen in love with the wrong person.

Oh God, he thought, what will I tell the others? He decided that he wouldn't tell them; this would be his secret. He tipped his head up and howled in frustration, his heart beating as if he had been running full speed for hours. But really all he had done was meet his soul mate.

**A/N ok, so you've read it(hopefully) now rate it and review it! do it! right now! or you'll die of sadness for not having made me happy! right now! i need my daily dose of review! hehehehehe, peace out homepups! and i'm telling you, reviews make me write faster, so if you wanna find out who jake's imprint is(notice how i evilly refrained from saying his name[MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA]) you HAVE to review! peace! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah, so after, what, a year? two years? i finally updated this story! yay! thanks to my reviewers, they made me want to continue! i don't own twilight, and frankly, i don't really want to, but thanks so much for reading! warning, male/male love, and possible lemon in future chapters, i'm not quite sure. i might try though!**

Jake whined as his branch got caught on yet another vine. Yeah, he could have left it where he dropped it, but the chances of the rain washing away the vampire's scent made him think twice. He walked home slowly, trudging through the forest in an ill humor. He missed his imprint already. He wondered what the man's name was, what hobbies he had, and who his girlfriend was. Oh, Jake hated that bitch already, and had no idea what she even looked like. He tried to think of whether or not he had seen the man, or if Bella had mentioned anyone fitting his description, but he came up blank.  
>For a moment, he feared he had fallen for a regular vampire, and that his pack would shun him, and kill the vampire, but immediately calmed, no regular vampire would drink an animals blood. And besides that, it was against pack law to kill another wolf's imprint. So that meant that it had to be one of the Cullens. This made him shudder.<br>He had hated them, with the passion of a thousand burning suns! And now, here he was, imprinted on one of them. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care.  
>Suddenly, he knew he had seen the man! It was his crush! He didn't know whether to feel lucky or doomed. He had never, ever seen that man without his girlfriend. Of course, he had only seen the man a few times, but still. Ugh, that conceited Barbie doll of a vampire. He hadn't liked her before, simply because she was a Cullen, but now he hated her. He wished he could tear her apart, and see if she had a hollow inside, like old Barbie dolls used to be. Damn her! Damn her for trying to keep him from his imprint! He'd show her. He'd, he'd-<br>'Jake, is that you, man?' he felt Seth ask. Forcing all thoughts relating to his imprint away, he snorted.  
>'Of course it's me, who else?' he asked. He felt Seth's embarrassment at not knowing who he was with.<br>'C'mon man, lay off, you know I'm not used to this whole 'pack telepathy' thing yet, Seth replied.  
>'Yeah yeah,' Jake said. He stopped walking, standing in front of his house. 'Hey Seth, I'm going in, okay? I'll talk to you later,' he told his pack member. Seth groaned.<br>'You mean I have to do patrol alone? It'll be so boring!' he complained. Jake laughed, the rumbling tickling his throat.  
>'Don't worry, I'll tell your sister you want to hang out with her,' he said happily. Seth tried to beg him not to do so, but his pleas were cut off as Jake became human again. As human as a werewolf could get, he wryly thought. Pulling on his clothes from his secret stash, he then proceeded to drag his branch with him into the shed. He knew it would be relatively safe here because his dad couldn't reach the shed with his wheel chair, and his pack members respected his privacy. Once he had the branch where he wanted it, he smelled his hands. His imprint smelled so sweet! How was it that before the smell of any vampire drove him up the walls, and this vampire's scent was so... appealing? It smelled delicious, like orange juice. Not juice that you get from a carton, noooo. It smelled like freshly squeezed orange juice, you know, the kind you only get in fancy hotels.<br>Suddenly, a thought came to him. If it smelled so good, maybe... Cautiously, he stuck his tongue out and delicately licked the palm of his hand. Instantly, he wrenched his head back, spitting on the ground. Yuck! he thought. His hand tasted like dirt, bark, and wet dog. Well, so much for that. He looked at the clock.  
>"Dammit, why can't it be tomorrow yet?" he snarled. He wanted to go play with his imprint again. He wanted to be near the man. Oh, damn, he wished he had payed better attention when Bella told him the names of the Cullens! "I bet his name is really sweet," he whispered to himself. He could call Bella, and ask her to tell him. He jumped up, and reached for his shed phone. But then he stopped. She would want to know why he was so curious all of the sudden, and he couldn't tell her he had imprinted. She didn't even fully accept that he was gay! If he told her he was in love with one of the Cullen boys, it would probably be the end of their friendship!<br>Good riddance, a small part of his brain whispered. She had, after all, thrown such a fit when she figured out that he was gay. Why should he care what she thinks? He shouldn't even be friends with her anymore.  
>That's not fair, another part of him argued. Who wouldn't be freaked out by something like this?<br>A good friend, the angry part snarled. Jake warred with himself, all his different sides throwing in in their two cents. The wolf in him hated Bella for shunning him just because of his orientation. The straight part of him( for I believe every gay person has a bit of straight, and every straight person has a bit of gay) still loved Bella, and defended her. The shy part of him agreed that Bella shouldn't have acted the way she did, but thought that maybe this sort of thing took some getting used to. And the part of him that longed for his imprint ignored the whole conversation. As he debated with himself over whether or not he should call Bella, he stared at the clock, willing time to move faster. He sat there for about half an hour until he started at the sound of his father calling him in for dinner.  
>"Hey Jake," Billy called from the kitchen as he walked through the front door. "Look who came to visit, it's your boyfriend," he said slyly, motioning to the pale white boy setting the table as he rolled into the dining room. Mike Newton blushed bright red at the older man's teasing. Jake huffed.<br>"Dad, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," he replied. Jake had been so glad that his dad accepted him when he came out to him, but with all the teasing, he almost wished he had it rougher. And not to mention the reason why Billy Black was so comfortable with his sons preference. It made Jake blush just to think about his father and the sheriff of Forks doing things even as simple as kissing. After all, he had grown up thinking of the man like an uncle! He didn't want to think about Charlie and his father in bed doing 'the deed.'  
>Suddenly he was wrenched from his thoughts as Mike placed a plate in front of him.<br>"Hope you like it," he mumbled nervously. When Jake cocked his head in confusion, his dad explained.  
>"I've been teaching the boy to cook properly," he said with an air of triumph. "I'm proud of the white boy, when we first started, he was barely able to cook a tv dinner in the microwave without burning it, and now he can do this! Look!" Billy said exuberantly. Jake looked down at the beautiful dish before him.<br>"Dad, do you honestly think I'm gonna believe that you taught him how to make this? You're a good cook, but you don't have this type of talent," Jake said, looking up at Mike. "You watched the food channel, didn't you?" he asked. Mike smiled slightly and nodded as he set Billy's plate down.  
>Grumbling as he prepared to eat, Billy said, "I tasted everything, that counts." Jake smiled.<br>"It looks good, Mike," he said encouragingly. Again, Mike blushed. Ever since the boy's parents had started to fight, Mike had been staying with Jake and Billy. Jake didn't know why Mike had chosen him to come to in a time of need, but he was secretly pleased that the boy thought so high of him to come to their house first. Of course, Mike's parents made up, and he went home, but he still came by from time to time. Although he always managed to come around when Jake was gone, that didn't seem to bother the pale boy. By the time Jake got back, Mike was usually doing something with Billy. They would be talking, but as soon as they saw Jake, they quieted, inquiring about the young wolf's day, though Mike was as of yet unaware that his friend was a werewolf.  
>Jake took a bite of the beautiful chicken parmigiana, he smiled. "This is delicious , Mike!" he said. As Mike sat down at the table with him, he smiled proudly.<br>"I had to try three times times to get the sauce right, but I think I got it," he said confidently. Billy harrumphed, and Mike, blushing, added, "I wouldn't have known if it was good if your dad hadn't been my guinea pig." Billy look like he didn't like being called a guinea pig, but seemed prepared to take it as long as his help in the kitchen was acknowledged. It always amused Jake to watch his friend interact with his father. When they were alone, Mike was boisterous and rowdy, like any other teenage boy. But when Billy was with them, he became quiet, soft spoken, and easy to embarrass. Jake wondered why, and hoped it wasn't what he suspected it to be, but while waiting to figure it out, or have someone tell him, watching Mike seemed pretty entertaining.  
>Throughout dinner they talked about random things, Billy cracking a joke at Jake's expense every now and then. Jake hated to admit, but these were usually pretty funny, though he would never laugh because they were about him. Mike seemed to like the jokes too, though he never laughed, only looked down at his food to cover his smile. Throughout the conversation Jake would find himself looking at the clock.<br>Billy noticed, asking, "What's wrong, Jake? You got somewhere to be?" Jake shook his head as though coming out of a trance.  
>"Uhh, no, I just... I'm just a little distracted, I guess," he replied. The answer obviously didn't satisfy Billy, but he didn't press for anything more, a relief to Jake. His father had been understanding that Jake was gay, but he wasn't sure how well Billy would take his son being in love with a vampire. Then Mike said something that made Jake sit straight up.<br>"You know, there's a guy at school who watches the clock like that. He's one if the Cullens, you know the dark haired one?" he said. Jake looked hard at Mike as the boy thought. "Umm, I can't quite remember his name," Mike said. Jake resisted the urge to huff. There was two dark haired Cullens, that didn't help him at all. "He's really big though, and he always seems like he's trying to get away from his girlfriend," Mike continued. That made Jake sit up a little straighter. Mike snapped his fingers as he thought. Finally, he figured it out. "Emmett, that's his name!" he said triumphantly. Jake practically melted out if his chair. Emmett, he thought. His name is Emmett. Suddenly, he realized he was on the floor, Mike and Billy looking at him as if he had gone crazy.  
>"Uhh, Jake, are you alright?" Billy asked. Thinking quickly, Jake burst out laughing, startling his friend and father.<br>"I knew the looks on your faces would be funny," he said, pretending to struggle to stop laughing. Mike and Billy shared a confused look before sitting back up.  
>"Jake you weirdo," Mike muttered under his breath.<br>Getting up, Jake said, "Hey dad, uhhh, you were right, I do have somewhere to go." When Billy glared at him, he winced. "Sorry, I just forgot, alright," he said defensively. Billy huffed.  
>"Yeah yeah," he said. "Go do what you need to, but be home before midnight," he said, figuring that would be enough time for Jake to get done whatever he needed to do. Jake smiled apologetically at Mike.<br>"Sorry," he said. "Is it alright if I leave you with dad?" Mike shrugged.  
>"Sure," he said. Jake smiled apologetically, then left. In the cover of darkness, he stripped, and tied his clothes to his ankle. Phasing, he started to run, heading for the Cullen house. But then he remembered the treaty. His scent, they'd know he was there! He had to think of something to cover his scent. He sat on his haunches. He thought for a few minutes, and then got an idea. He ran to the general store in Forks. Putting his clothes on, he checked his back pocket to make sure his emergency wallet was still there. Thankfully, it was. He went in, trying to ignore the stares of the young girls at the registers. Going to the back of the store, he found what he needed: Pine sol. He grabbed five bottles of lemon scented Pine sol, paid for them at the front, and then left. Outside, once more in the cover of darkness, he unscrewed each bottle and poured it over himself, soaking his hair and clothes, getting the cleaner everywhere he could. Once or twice he got it in his eyes, which proved extremely painful, but eventually, when he smelled himself, all he could smell was the cleaner. He smiled at his brilliant idea, and then took his wet clothes off, tying them to his ankle again.<br>Now I can go without them knowing it was me, he thought triumphantly. Phasing, he howled in happiness, and chuckled deep in his chest when a regular wolf answered him. Taking a deep breath, he raced off to the Cullen house, to see his imprint, Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yeah, so, here is the third chapter. sorry about all the f-bombs, i was just basing the fight on when my parents would fight. and i tried to make it seem like they both had legitamite reasons to complain, but i'm not sure how well i did with rosalie. and you might have noticed, but the farther into the story i get, the more OOC everyone gets, but i hope that's okay. if not, well, sucks for you, cuzz i don't care. so, please, read, enjoy, rate, and review. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! reviews will make me write faster, but lack of reviews will make me stop writing. i've already given up once on this story, and i'm not so sure i'll continue if i give up again. thanks for reading!**

**i don't own Twilight, and i don't want to, so please, don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Emmett asked, looking in the room. On their large baby blue bed sat his girlfriend, well, technically, his wife. He resisted the urge to frown. he knew what she wanted, because obviously, vampires don't sleep, and their was only one thing that they used their bed for. She looked at him, a sultry smile playing about her lips. She mouthed something that looked like "monkey man," and Emmett had to resist rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname she had given him. Instead, he played dumb, acting like he didn't know what she wanted. "What's wrong babe, you not feeling good?" he asked; pretending to be concerned. Her flirtatious smile morphed into a scowl.<p>

"Yes, I feel fine, or at least I did until _you_ ruined the damn moment," she snapped. He took a step back, acting hurt.

"Whoa, babe, what's wrong," he asked her. She stuck her bottom lip out like a petulant child. At this, he started to feel bad.

"We never make love anymore, don't you love me?" she asked sadly. He frowned and sat on the bed with her.

"Of course I love you," he said. And he did. Just... not the way he used to. He was... tired of her. He was tired of her attitude and her temper, and her insatiable sex drive. Sure, that had been great the first few times they married, but now...

"Then why don't you show it?" she asked, her hand trailing dangerously close to his groin. He grabbed it and held it in his own, acting like he didn't know what she had been about to do.

"Rose, I _do_ show it," he insisted. "I tell you everyday and I get you gifts and make you trinkets and buy you cars. What else am I supposed to do?" Angrily, she wrenched her hand from his and growled.

"How am I suppose to know you love me of you won't touch me?" she asked shrilly. He looked at her, genuinely shocked.

"Rosalie, we had sex the night before last, what do you mean, I don't touch you. You pull me into bed with you at least twenty times a month!" he said defensively. At this, she gasped.

"I 'pull you into bed'? What, have I been _raping_ you for the past few months? Don't you even _want_ me?!" she cried angrily. He held his hands up defensively.

"Of course I do, but I don't feel you should judge how much I love you with how many times we have sex!" he said.

"You think I'm that _shallow_?!" she yelled, jumping off the bed.

Following suit, Emmett yelled back, "Then why guilt trip me about not wanting to have sex with you tonight when we've done it at least fifteen times this month already!" She scoffed.

"You're just making a big deal over it because you think I'm terrible in bed, don't you? You're bored with me, aren't you?!" His jaw dropped.

"_I'm_ making a big deal about this? _I_ am?! _You're_ the one who started yelling at me because I didn't want to have sex! And FYI, I think your amazing in bed, but it's kind of hard _not_ to get bored when we do it all the time! We're not fucking rabbits, Rose! We're not constantly needing to make babies!" he yelled. Her hand flew up to her chest as if he had said the most hurtful thing in the world.

"_Yousonofabitch_!" she cried, making it all one word. "Go ahead, bring up the fact that I can't give you children! You know it's not my fault, but you're such a _bastard_ that that's probably why you don't want to have sex with me!" she shrieked. His jaw dropped. For a moment, he couldn't say anything, and Rosalie started to smile smugly, as if she had won. Then, he snapped.

"You crazy fucking _bitch_! You must be fucking psychotic, or a goddamn schizophrenic to have come to that bull shit conclusion!" he yelled, taking a step towards the door. She snarled and took a step after him. "I say that we don't need to fuck like rabbits and you fucking think that I don't want to fuck you because you can't fucking give me kids?! Well if that's true, then I'm just fucked, aren't I?! Because in case you haven't noticed, you insane bitch, I'm a fucking vampire too, and there is not one fucking woman on this earth that I can fuck, and impregnate! So I guess that fucking theory goes down the drain, doesn't it?!" he shouted. She took another step towards him, growling, but he was too angry to notice, all the things had wanted to say pouring out of his mouth.

"What's next, huh? You've already said that I don't want sex, so I dot love you, and now I don't want sex because you can't have sex! What's your next hypothesis, _huh_?! Am I harboring sexual fantasies about other women? Or am I just going out and cheating? And because I'm cheating, I've realized that these other women are better than you, so I figure you're just not worth it?!" he snarled, turning to leave. "Fuck _yourself_, you controlling bitch, I'm going out to find the guys." he said. At this, with an angry cry, she pounced on him, tearing at his hair. He let out a yelp of surprise, and in reflex, grabbed her and wrenched her off his back, slamming her through the floor to the bottom level of the house. She landed on the bottom floor, leaving a crater. Emmett looked through the hole, horrified with what he had just done. _Oh God_, he thought. _I just threw my girlfriend through the floor!_ She got up dazedly, shaking off Carlisle and Esme. She looked up through the hole at Emmett, and when he opened his mouth to tell her how sorry he was, she flinched. Giving him one terrified look, she ran out of the house, dry sobbing. He dropped through the hole to go after her, but Carlisle grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Carlisle, you gotta understand, I didn't mean to do that!" he said, scared. "We were fighting, and she attacked me, and it was just reflex, but I swear, I would _never_ intentionally hurt her! You have to believe me, and you have to let me go so I can apologize and tell her-" the blond vampire put his hand up, silencing Emmett.

"It's alright, Emmett, I know you didn't mean to do that. But calm down, son, you didn't hurt her, she's tougher than that. And as for your fight, I know. Esme and I heard," Carlisle said calmly. When Emmett looked at him, he raised both hands in defense, releasing the younger vampire. "We weren't trying to listen, but when you started talking louder and louder it was harder to ignore." Emmett looked down in remorse.

"She hates me now," he whispered. Carlisle shook his head.

"No, she doesn't _hate_ you, she's just being melodramatic. Everything will be fine, Emmett." Carlisle said kindly. Shaking his head, Emmett went back up to the room he shared with Rosalie. Plopping onto the bed, he sighed. Then, he perked his head up, sniffing the air.

"Esme, are you using Pine sol?" he asked, speaking a little louder so she could hear him.

"No, why do you ask?" she called back.

"I can smell it. I guess someone's just using a _lot_ of it right now," he replied. He heard Esme return to whatever she was doing. He sighed. It could have been worse, he supposed. After all, it was lemon scented, and he did love anything citrusey. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes to think about the fight he had just had with Rosalie. How was he going to apologize? _You don't have to_, a part of him whispered. He bat that part away without a second thought. After all, he was used to 'angry Emmett' talking bad about Rosalie. Actually, he had yet to find a woman that Angry Emmett didn't have something terrible to say about them. Even Alice and Esme weren't immune to Angry Emmett's jabs.

Emmett thought it was strange that the angrier side of him usually didn't have much to say about men unless they were feminine. That didn't mean that Angry Emmett liked men, he just never had anything to say about them. Well, there was a few men that Angry Emmett spoke highly of. Edward had given Emmett funny looks as he listened to the larger vampire have an entire conversation with his alter ego about what a great guy Charlie Swan was.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought as Edward walked into his room. Edward chuckled.

"I'm not the devil, Em. I'm much scarier," Edward said, wiggling his fingers in a spooky fashion. Emmett snorted.

"Whatever, you wish," he replied. Edward sat on the bed. He looked at Emmett expectantly.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" he asked. Emmett turned over. _I don't want to talk about it_, he thought. The smaller vampire punched his shoulder. "You big baby, tell me your side of the story, it can't be worse than Rosalie's." Turning back over, Emmett sat up.

"I threw her through the floor, Ed! That's pretty bad!" he hissed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Please, and I thought it would be something good. Don't you know how vampire couples work? They're always beating on each other when they fight," he said. Emmett cocked his head, surprised. Smiling, Edward continued. "Oh yeah, it's common. Even Carlisle and Esme have hit each other. And one time Alice threw Jazz through a house." Emmett was surprised to hear this about his family. _But that doesn't make it right_, he thought. Edward scoffed. "Rosalie is not Bella, Em, she's tougher. You don't have to treat her like a porcelain doll, she's a vampire too," he said.

Scratching the back of his head, Emmett laughed. "Yeah, she is. She's been a vamp longer than I have, I know that she's tough," he said. "It's just…. Every time I look at her, my brain assumes that because she's a beautiful girl, she's soft, and fragile. Does that make sense?" Edward looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I get that. But you gotta let go of that assumption. She may be pretty, but she's throws BMWs when she gets pissed. That's not fragile at all, Em," Edward said, getting a chuckle from the larger male. It was silent for a few minutes as they listened to the house. It sounded like Carlisle was reading, and Esme was talking on the phone with a woman from the school. Finally, Edward cleared his throat to say what he had come to say: "Em, you gotta break up with her." Emmett fell off the bed in shock.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I know vampire hearing is supposed to be superior and all, but I wonder if it deteriorates with age, 'cause it sounded like you said I should break up with Rose," he said, laughing. Edward sighed.

"I did say that, Emmett. You have to break up with her," he repeated. Emmett stood.

"What the hell are you talking about, man? I can't just break up with her because we had a fight!" he shouted. Edward flinched. Angry Emmett reared his head, roaring that Edward was just jealous.

"I'm not jealous, Emmett, I'm worried about you too. You would be right about not breaking up over a fight, _if _this fight hadn't lasted almost as long as you guys have known each other," Edward said patiently. The larger vampire growled.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" he shouted. Edward stood up as well.

"Emmett, can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you are one hundred percent happy with Rosalie and the way she treats you?" Edward asked calmly. Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, closing it slowly. "I didn't think so," Edward said quietly. Emmett sat on the bed again, bowing his head in silence.

_I can't break up with her, I can't hurt her... _ he thought. Edward sat down next to his friend.

"I know it's hard Em, but you have to. You aren't happy with her, and as clueless as she seems, she isn't happy with you either. And for some odd reason, both of you think that it's your fault. But it's not your fault," Em, it isn't anyone's fault. You just aren't meant for each other," Edward said softly. Chuckling, he said, "I'd love to see how she would do with a partner closer to her personality, all controlling and bitchy like that." When Emmett gave him a look, he said, "Sorry, I meant moody." Emmett sighed.

"You're right. You're right, I have to do it. But how? How am I going to do this without her hating me," he asked. Edward let out a gust of air.

"Ummm, I don't really know," he said. Emmett growled in exasperation. "But I think the best way to do it is to explain why. Tell her that you love her, but just not the way she wants, and that you just want her to find someone better suited. Just be honest, Em, it'll all work out," Edward continued. The larger vampire looked at him, then looked down. _You're right_, he thought. _You're right_…

Outside the window, in the tree that overlooked Emmett and Rosalie's bed, Jake sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe how, how… lucky he was. Oh, yes, he hated the pain that his beloved imprint was in, but if he was going to break up with the woman… then maybe Jake had a chance. He was even more shocked that Edward hadn't called him out, and exposed him to Emmett. He had sat there, chanting in his head, _please don't tell him, please don't tell him I'm here, please! _Edward had looked out the window, directly at him, and smiled evilly. It was hard to suppress his whine of fear, but Jake managed. It was even harder to not fall out of the tree in shock when the pale man had winked at him, and started talking with Emmett.

As Edward left Emmett's room, both Jake and his imprint had thought, thank you. When Edward said "You're welcome," Jake wasn't quite sure who he had said it to.

* * *

><p><strong>hopefully you've read it, and now your going to type up your review and tell me what you thought. i'll even accept flames. and any suggestions you have to change this, feel free to tell me. or any suggestions for the plot, i'm a little stuck right now. thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok, so, yeah. i know, the ending sucks. if someone else wants to write a better, alternate ending, go ahead. im just not feeling this story anymore, and i apologize... anyways, i don't own twilight, and i dont want to, so don't sue me.**

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning, Jake was woken with a cup of water splashed into his face. Spluttering, he sat of to see Leah looking at him as if she were bored. "What the hell?!" he asked. She snorted.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since I got here, Gay-boy. And as you know, I'm an impatient bitch. Deal with it." she said, looking at her nails. Jake huffed.

"When did you get here?" he asked, wiping his face off with his blanket.

"About two minutes ago," Leah replied. Jake gave her the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Two minutes and you decided you couldn't wait?!" he demanded. She growled at him.

"What part of 'impatient' do you not understand?" she huffed. Jake shook his head tiredly.

"What do you want, Leah, I've been up all night and I'm tired," he sighed. And her had been up all night. Even after he got home and said bye to Mike as the pale boy left he had lain in bed, thinking of all the different ways he could win Emmett's heart. He honestly tried to go to sleep, but his brain had refused to shut down until five 'o clock in the morning. He looked at the clock and felt like crying. It said six fifteen.

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that you reek of Pine sol?" Leah asked, wrinkling her nose. Jake blushed. He had no idea what to tell her. She looked at him expectantly. Looking to make sure his dad wasn't coming in, he leaned in close to Leah.

"Can you swear to me on your honor as a wolf that you'll try your hardest to keep this a secret?" he asked quietly. Her eyes brightened immediately; she loved knowing things that others didn't.

"Definitely," she said enthusiastically. He drew in a deep breath.

"I imprinted," he whispered. She blinked at him. Then she started to laugh.

"That's what you want to keep quiet?" she exclaimed. He covered her mouth, which pissed her off. Wrenching his hands away, she growled, "What's so secret about imprinting?" He looked away, blushing.

"Sam's going to be so pissed when he finds out who I imprinted on," he said, growing redder by the second. She looked at him expectantly.

"Who is it, Gay-boy? Who did you imprint on?" she huffed. Then she gasped. "You didn't imprint on him, did you?" she asked. He looked at her as if she were retarded.

"No, you idiot, of course I didn't imprint on him! We would have known by now if I did," he snapped. She snorted.

"Well, that's what you were making it sound like. He wouldn't be pissed no matter who it was," she said, making him relax. Then she continued, "Unless of course you imprinted on a leech." This made Jake stiffen up again. She laughed at him. "Oh come on, you didn't imprint on a vamp," she said. He looked away again, his blush returning.

. She gasped. "You did?" she asked hesitantly. Reluctantly, he nodded, and she was silent for a few seconds. Then: "Who?!" She startled him when she yelled and he covered her mouth again. She jerked his hand away. "Jake, this is a serious matter, if you imprinted on a human-killing leech, who knows what Sam's gonna do?! Who knows what he can do? He can't kill your imprint, but he can't allow a blood-sucker to kill anyone either!" she whiper-yelled. He sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that, he doesn't drink human blood," Jake said impatiently. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to imprint on a pussy vampire," she said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second, how do you know he doesn't drink human blood?" she asked. He gulped.

"Because…." he trailed off, reluctant to continue. When she punched him in the shoulder, he huffed. "Fine, I know because he's one of the Cullens!" he snapped. She stared at him, her eyes as wide as plates. Then she burst out laughing. "It's not funny," he hissed. She didn't stop laughing until he smacked her leg.

Hitting him back, she asked, "So who is it?" He only glared at her, so she started to guess. "Is it one of the blonde ones? Or the red head? Ooo, I bet it's that great big guy with the dark hair and ripped chest,"she said, snickering. He growled.

"His name is Emmett," he said through clenched teeth. She looked at him.

"So I'm right, it's the big guy?" she asked. Jake shook his head.

"Emmett," he corrected her. She shrugged.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, as far as I know, he has a girlfriend. And what does that have I do with you smelling like a mopped floor?" she asked. He told her about the day before, from imprinting to Emmett's fight with Rosalie to Edward telling Emmett he needs to break up with Rosalie. Once he finished, she stared at him for a few seconds. Then she said, "Jeez, Gay-boy, maybe I should call you Stalker-man instead." He shoved her away playfully.

"C'mon, you know I can't help it! How long can the others bear to be away from their imprints, huh?" he asked. She thought about it for a second.

"Huh. I guess your right," she said. When he smiled, she gave him a dirty look, saying, "Don't let that get to your head."

At the Cullen house, Emmett was sitting on the porch, having been kicked out of his and Rosalie's room. Edward came out and sat next to him. Hey Ed, Emmett thought, too lazy to talk.

"Hey Em. Sorry Rosalie kicked you out of your room. If you want, you can put your stuff in my room until we build the new edition to the house," Edward said sympathetically. Emmet looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, man, that's cool of you," he replied. Then he sighed.

"What's wrong," Edward asked. Emmett looked at him. I'm lonely, he thought. Edward snorted. "I'm right here, he teased. You know what I mean, Emmett thought, giving him a dirty look. Edward huffed. "Yeah I do." he said. They both say quiet for a while. Then Edward got an idea as he listened to Emmett's thoughts.

"Hey Em, aren't you supposed to meet someone today?" he asked slyly. It took Emmett a second to realize what the red head was talking about.

Then, jumping up he said, "Oh yeah! I am, thanks Ed!" He then proceeded to zoom away to the forest to meet the wolf he had met the day before. Edward smiled mischievously as he watched Emmett leave. Then he got out his phone and called Bella.

"Hi Edward!" he heard after half the first ring.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" he asked her. She rambled on and on about her day, and he listened patiently. Finally, when she didn't have anything else to say, he asked, "Bella, before you hang up, could you give me Jacob's number?" she seemed confused about why he wanted it, but gave it to him. He didn't bother writing it down, what with perfect recall and all. After hanging up with Bella, he called Jake.

At Jake's house, he and Leah's conversation was interrupted by the ringing phone. He head Billy answer it. After a second, Billy said, "Jake, phone!" Jake hurriedly got up and went to the kitchen, where the phone was. Who is it? He mouthed. Mike, Billy mouthed back, winking. Jane rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"Hey Mike," he said.

"Hello Jacob," a familiar voice said. Before Jake could angrily respond, Edward said, "Before you yell at me, you need to hear this." When Jake was silent, Edward continued. "Emmett is in the woods waiting right now for his new wolf friend to go hang out with him, and before you go you'll probably wan to hear this too. He's lonely. I know he only just broke up with Rosalie, but he is an impatient person, and used to knowing there is someone who loves him, so I propose that you and I make a deal," he said. Jane waited with bated breath. When Edward didn't say anything, he snarled.

"What's the damn deal already?!" he asked. Edward chuckled.

"I was just making sure you wanted to hear," he said. "How about this: I help you get with my brother and you make him happy for the rest of eternity." Jake almost dropped the phone in shock. He stood still for a moment, surprised that Edward wanted to help him get his imprint. And for such a small price! Keeping Emmett happy? That was what he planned to do originally!

"Deal, definitely deal!" he said enthusiastically. Edward chuckled.

"I thought so," he said, and Jake could practically hear that crooked smile in his voice.

Edward kept good on his promise. He and Jasper went to the clearing, Edward reading their minds and telling Jasper to affect heir emotions accordingly. Emmett soon fell head over heels in love with Jake, something that thrilled the wolf.

Years later, Emmett and Jake watched as their niece, Nessie, played in the sand at the beach and held hands, each ready to hold on until the end of time.


End file.
